The Consequences Of The Past
by silentears
Summary: What do you get when Hermione is taken back to the year Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts and finds herself having a harder time to ignore him let alone fall for him? Chaos of course! And Don't Worry, it's not another time-turner-gone-wrong fics. RR please!
1. Transporting Time Through Train

A/N: Okay, hi! This is a HG/TM alright, so if you don't like the idea don't bother flaming me b/c I'm not going to take any notice to it what so ever, but I will consider it if its just a friendly little comment suggesting ways for me to make my story sound better (I mean I am new to this whole fanfics thing. I haven't finished one story so far.). Anyway, I'll just get on with the story so you can read it. Please R/R!! -Kat  
  
______________________ Hermione stood at Platform 9/3. She was waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive for another year at Hogwarts. Not just any year though, but their last and final year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately Hermione wasn't named Head Girl, but there were still good things she had accomplished over the summer. Hermione wasn't always the radiant beauty, but more of the bookworm. But over the summer Hermione was determined to change that and make her last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry her best year. Hermione's dreadful bushy hair had been (amazingly) turned into soft luscious curls. Her once childish form of body was formed into a envious body with curves just in the right places. Though she didn't wear much make up like Lavender and Parvati (or all those other girls) she still had a perfectly good amount of blush, mascara, and lipgloss.  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione was still waiting at the Platform but heard a whistle blow telling her to board the train before it was too late. Hermione glanced around trying to see if Harry or Ron was anywhere to be seen but she saw nothing but bustling kids trying to get onto the train. None of them had messy black hair or flaming red hair. Hermione ran onto the train with her belongings. Most of the compartments were probably filled by now so Hermione went to the very back of the train assuming the last compartment wouldn't be occupied, but as Hermione opened the sliding door she saw a girl staring out the window. She hadn't noticed Hermione in the doorway.  
  
"Ahem." Hermione cleared her trought to get the girl's attention. The girl looked up startled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you would mind be sharing your compartment?"  
  
The girl nodded slowly. When Hermione had taken her seat and finally had the chance to examine the girl she realized that there was a pin on her uniform that said in small letter 'Head Girl'. Hermione looked back up to her face. The girl had dark hair but Hermione wasn't sure how long it was since it was clipped up in one of those big hair clips that held her hair up, she had big rimmed glasses that made her look like she came from the 80's, her skin was divine though. She was olive skinned and had the perfect golden tan that any girl would envy. Behind her large ugly glasses were big beautiful eyes that sparkled. They were a deep brown and almond shaped. Hermione felt herself gazing at the girl enviously. Even though the girl had a geeky look going on, if she took off her glasses Hermione could imagine the girl to be one of the most radiant students of Hogwarts. She even had a perfect body that had even more curves than Hermione's.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her envy when she heard the girl's voice say something.  
  
"Sorry, I beg your pardon?" Hermione said returning to her normal self.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the girl with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh right, I know you. Professor said that you and I had the highest scores in the class."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, so there were other hard working students in Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm Ankhesenamun Somuan." She smiled.  
  
Hermione stared at her with a eyes the size of donuts.  
  
"But, you can call me Amunet." She flashed her perfect white teeth again.  
  
Hermione smiled back, "Why Amunet?"  
  
"Because that's my second name."  
  
"What do your name's mean?" asked Hermione with an interested expression.  
  
"Ankhesenamun means 'She lives in Amun' and Amunet means 'Goddess of Mystery'." Replied Amunet with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said leaving the subject at that.  
  
"Hermione I'm going to take a nap alright? Would you mind waking me up when we get to Hogwarts?" asked Amunet taking a pillow out of her trunk and placing it on the window so she could lean her head on it.  
  
"Oh yeah sure." Hermione replied taking out a book from her own trunk and started reading.  
  
______________________  
  
Hermione felt a person shaking her. She opened her eyes and realized it was Amunet with a worried but angry expression. Hermione then realized she must of dozed off while reading and forgot to wake up Amunet.  
  
"Hermione, we better get off the train. Look out the window, we're at Hogsmeade station already. It's a good thing I woke up in the nick of time." Said Amunet gathering her belongings and opening the door.  
  
Hermione put away her book and rushed to gather her own stuff. Just as both the girls walked out of the door of their compartment they could hear the train whistle. Hermione and Amunet panicked to get of the train just as they found a door to exit the train both girls were thrown to floor as the train sped at an unusually faster pace. Soon enough when both girls had regained their position the train was at such a fast pace that they were knocked all the way to the other end of the train.  
  
______________________  
  
Hermione woke up again and found herself face down on the floor with her trunk and belongings lying everywhere. Amunet was still unconscious from the train's speed that knocked her to the wall. Hermione looked around, the train had stopped again. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Amunet.  
  
"Ennervate." Hermione mumbled watching Amunet regain conscious.  
  
As Hermione put all her stuff back in her trunk Amunet was getting up rubbing her head.  
  
"What happened?" Amunet asked picking up her own belongings.  
  
"I dunno." Hermione said sighing.  
  
Hermione and Amunet got off the train hurriedly afraid that it would start again. When they were both off they looked around, everything was completely different looking. Instead of seeing Hogsmeade station, all they saw was an acre of untouched land.  
  
"What the." Hermione heard Amunet mumble.  
  
"Hey, you two girl's should be at the castle." They heard a voice behind them.  
  
Hermione and Amunet turned around and saw a tall 7th year boy. He had a similar badge on that said 'Head Boy'.  
  
"Erm- how do we get there?" asked Amunet with a slight frown.  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Use the boats."  
  
As he pointed to the dock by the lake Hermione and Amunet stared disbelief.  
  
"Where are the carriages?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Carriages?" repeated the boy with a confused look on his face, "There are no carriages. What is it with you two, your acting like it's the year 1950." He said sarcastically. "You should know better by now that it's 1944." 


	2. Getting To Know Tom

A/N: So sorry for not updating earlier, I was kind of busy with school coming up and all, but I promise to try to update as often as possible. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, if I hadn't gotten any reviews I probably would've assumed no body liked my writing and I probably would have not bothered to updated so thanks a lot for reviewing! So, I'll stop talking now and just give you guys to read the rest of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of these other characters (except Amunet, I made her up) they all belong to the famous goddess JK Rowling. Oh Hail JK Rowling! Come on, keep chanting with me!  
  
____________________  
  
Hermione blinked and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out but a high squeak. Then she looked to Amunet, but she was just as stunned.  
  
"Are you two just going to stand there all day? Get a move on will you, here I'll come just to make sure you two are up to no good." The 7th year boy said giving both of them a slight push towards the boats.  
  
Hermione took a seat at the front of the boat and looked curiously at the boy. He somehow just had a special something that drew attention to him.  
  
'He's cute. No, not cute but hott.' Hermione thought. After realizing what she had just thought she gave herself a mental slap, 'Focus Granger, focus. Stop thinking about the boy and start thinking of how the hell you got to the year 1944.'  
  
"I'm Tom by the way, Tom Riddle." He said disrupting Hermione's thoughts.  
  
Hermione flinched at the name, "Did you say Tom Riddle?"  
  
"Yes." He said giving a heart stopping smile that would make any girl fall to her knees.  
  
Hermione looked away from Tom.  
  
'Riddle? Oh, this isn't good.' thought Hermione looking over to Amunet almost forgetting that she was there. Amunet looked like she was deep in thought, she seemed to be not paying attention to anything Tom or Hermione had said.  
  
"So, who are two? I don't believe I've seen you around the school. at all." Said Tom showing no emotion what so ever.  
  
Hermione looked up to see his royal blue eye's staring right back at her. Hermione tensed up and furrowed her eyebrows. "Uhh, I'm uhh." Hermione was losing it, she was already lost in those gorgeous blue eyes that she couldn't even remember her name.  
  
"You okay?" Tom asked.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and we're exchange students!" Hermione finally said. Maybe she had said it a little too loudly, because Amunet had finally snapped out of her thinking and was giving Hermione a startled look while Tom was examining Hermione carefully.  
  
"And you are?" asked Tom looking over to Amunet.  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" Amunet asked looking up from the water, seems that she had been put into thinking mode again.  
  
Tom gave her the same heart stopping smile.  
  
"I'm Ankhesenamun Somuan, Amunet for short." She said not paying attention to Tom.  
  
"That's an interesting name." He said looking back to Hermione then to the shore, they were almost at Hogwarts.  
  
When the boat reached the dock Hermione got out first and waited for Amunet to get out. Tom was leading them towards the familiar front doors and towards a group of first years waitng impatiently outside the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Here, you guys can wait with the first years so Professor McGonagall can lead you into the Great Hall to get sorted. See you later." He said winking at them then disappeared behind the lark oak doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, this is a bit odd isn't it?" said Amunet looking down at her feet.  
  
"Yes it is, we should probably talk to Dumbledore about this once we get inside." Replied Hermione with an unsure look.  
  
Two minutes later Professor McGonagall gave the same familiar speech she gave to Hermione six years ago, no many years later. After that she lead them in through the doors revealing the same enchanting hall with floating candles near the enchanted ceiling and the many eyes staring at the new first years, well more towards Hermione and Amunet since they were 'much' taller than the first years. As soon as they had passed those doors a rush of whispers boomed through out the hall. Hermione caught a few "Who are those girls?" or "Those are really big eleven year olds".  
  
Hermione's eyes shifted to the table searching for Professor Dumbledore, he wasn't seated at the center of table anymore, instead he was right next to the center seat which was occupied by a different wizard who Hermione regodnized as Professor Dippet. She had read about him in 'Hogwarts: A History' and 'The Many Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts'.  
  
Oddly enough Hermione heard her name being called out after a couple of first year students had already gone up.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!" she heard Professor McGonagall yell out a second time impatiently.  
  
Hermione rushed up to the seat and waited for McGonagall to place the rugid hat or her head once again, instead Hermione heard Professor McGonagall announce something.  
  
"Everyone this is Hermione Granger a previous student of Beauxbatons. She will be spending her 7th year here at Hogwarts."  
  
After hearing McGonagall say this she placed the hat or her head.  
  
'Ahh, I see plenty of bravery in this one. but wait, she has a clever brain on her as well. she doesn't fit in Hufflepuff one bit, what about Slytherin? Nah, that doesn't work too well, so let's see Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?'  
  
Hermione's eye's expanded to the size of donuts as soon as she heard the word Slytherin pop into the Sorting hat's speech.  
  
Hermione was relieved to hear that the sorting hat had said that she wouldn't work too well in Slytherin. Then she heard it, she had been sorted into.  
  
_____________________  
  
A/N: Uh oh, dun dun dun. Where will Hermione be sorted? Well I can't tell you cause then it'll spoil my fun. But I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. So be patient. Anyway thanks again to all my reviewers!!  
  
Jessica-Black5: *throws confetti in the air* YAY! You're my first reviewer so you're a VIP on my list. Haha, so anyway thanks for the comment and reviewing as my first well reviewer! *throws more confetti in the air* =)  
  
Lady Evanescence: Aww, I have a lot of potential? *gives her a big bear hug* Haha, you are officially a part of my VIP list too. And actually no I didn't get Amunet's full name from the movie "The Mummy" though I love that movie and it does seem odd her name it is completely similar to that girl in the movie. Anyway thanks a lot for the review!!  
  
Sakura Moon: Only okay? It's the best fic in the world! Har har har, nah I'm kidding. I'm not exactly the best author but hey you can't win 'em all can yah? Sorry didn't mean to make Amunet spot light attention, but I only did that because she's a new character and I needed to describe her as best as I could. But thanks for giving me your honest opinion.  
  
Kate Crawford: Though I don't really understand what you meant in your review I did continue with the next chapter so hazzah! Your wish has been granted. =)  
  
Wicked Lee: Yes sir, I did update! *salutes* Ha, I really like your enthusiasm dude! And yes Amunet is much cooler than Hermione! Hahaha, nah I'm just kidding, their equal but hey I like the way you think! =)  
  
Aralyn: Aww, that's so sweet! I'm really glad you came upon my fic too, I hope you keep reading it. Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing! =) 


	3. And She Was Sorted Into

A/N: God I love you guys! I mean the more reviews I get the more engouraged I get to write up more of the chapter. I'm sorry if I'm barely gonna be able to update more often, but its mainly for the reason that school is probably going to be giving A LOT of homework, but like I said. I'll try to update when I have the time. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of these other characters (except Amunet, I made her up) they all belong to the famous goddess JK Rowling. Oh Hail JK Rowling! Come on, keep chanting with me!  
  
_____________________  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped immediately and her eyebrows shot up. The word 'Slytherin' was still ringing in her ears. Instead of taking the hat off, Hermione pulled it even lower to her head.  
  
'Slytherin? SLYTHERIN?!? You must be mistaken, you even said that I wouldn't work well!' Hermione thought with a furiously red face.  
  
'Well, I may have said that. But things change at the last moment, and I decided you may have had a chance in Slytherin. You're an ambitious young girl that has a hunger for power.' Replied the hat.  
  
'I am NOT power hungry!'  
  
'Yes, you are. You just deny it, but deep down somewhere in you your heart lingers for power, for your voice to be heard.'  
  
'Shut up! I'm a mudblood remember!?'  
  
'That doesn't mean you can't be in Slytherin. Yes, its rare for muggleborns to be sorted into Slytherin, but that doesn't mean they can't.'  
  
'But. but.'  
  
Before Hermione could get anymore out Professor McGonagall had tugged it off her head staring at her face with a confused yet irritaited expression. Hermione blushed and jumped off the stool hesitantly walking over to Slytherin table. She took a seat at the very end (and very secluded) of the table hoping to become invisible and unnoticed to all the Slytherins, though that didn't work too well. Tom was looking at her, almost analyzing her like a computer. Well, if Tom was giving his attention to her, every girl that liked him (which is half the school) was too, and all the guys that liked those girls were focusing their attention on Hermione too. Now this made Hermione stiffen and pale, nearly the whole school's eyes were directly staring at her.  
  
Hermione felt someone sit next to her, to her relief it was Amunet. She was in Slytherin too?  
  
"How'd you get into Slytherin." Asked Hermione.  
  
"I asked the hat to sort me there." Amunet whispered back.  
  
"You asked it to?" Hermione said bewildered, "How? I mean I didn't even want to be in this house and it still put me here, but you ask it to and it does it?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't actually sure that it would sort me if I asked it to, but I guess it worked." Said Amunet moving the peas on her plate with her fork.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave up on eating. She then felt someone tap her on the back. Hermione turned around and saw Tom.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: SO SORRY guys! I have to go now because I need at least some rest tonight so I don't slack of in classes tomorrow. So I'll try to update again tomorrow, and I said TRY so please don't get mad at me if I don't. Anyway sorry about the cliffhanger, like the saying says, "Alyways leave them asking for more." Anyway I gotta go finish (more likely start) my essay that due this Monday. =(  
  
Wicked Lee: I'm so happy you reviewed again, and especially since you're the first for my seond chapter.  
  
Jessica-Black5: Oh thank you so much! I'd seriously worship you if you updated every chapter. Haha, "Oh HAIL JESSICA!!" =)  
  
Lady Evanescence: Yes well, she's a seventeen year old girl. What else can you expect from teenagers, they do have those damn hormones! Hehe, besides who 'wouldn't' think of Tom that way?  
  
Aralyn: *smiles* Yay! Another former reviewer from last chapter, happy to see you like it so far. =) 


	4. Night of the Swaying Hips

A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I feel horrible for not updating. School has just been so frustrating though because I've been getting loads and loads of homework and I have to study so much because we have a quiz practically every week. I hope I didn't lose all of you reviewers. Sorry once again, but I'll try to write more.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of these other characters (except Amunet, I made her up) they all belong to the famous goddess JK Rowling. Oh Hail JK Rowling! Come on, chant with me!!  
  
Hermione found herself staring into Tom's blue eyes once again. She felt lost in them almost as if they were a pool of water sucking her in.  
  
"Hey, congratulations!" said Tom flashing her a smile. He took a seat next to her. Hermione was looked down at her food and nodded. This was all too much for her. Going back in time, meeting the wizard that killed one of her best friend's parents, getting sorted into Slytherin. Hermione felt like she was going to explode with all the emotions bottled up in her at once.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tom asked, "You seem a bit. spaced out."  
  
Hermione managed to get her delicate lips to form into a weak smile, "I'm fine."  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it after. "I have to bring the first years into the common room now. Since you're somehow considered a first year, I suppose you and your friend are suppose to come with me."  
  
Hermione turned her head to face Amunet. Amunet was occupied by a boy who had stirred up a conversation with her. She sighed, "Alright."  
  
Tom smiled and stood up. He offered his hand to help her out of her seat. Hermione took it, and man did she regret taking it. They were the softest hands she had ever touched. Soft and manly. They weren't rough like most guys had. They were full of warmth and were as soft as a baby's touch. Hermione realized that she had been holding on to Tom's hand for at least a full two minutes. Tom smirked and let go when she stood up.  
  
'That smirk. It's so familiar.' Hermione though, 'Ick. Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione followed Tom with other students. She had assumed that only first years would be following him but there was a large group of Slytherin girls following as well. They were all in different years and probably knew where the Slytherin common was but rather had follow the handsome teenage boy. Hermione didn't blame them. Tom was just irresistible but Hermione knew that it was forbidden for her to even think of him that way. He was an enemy.  
  
"Basilisk." Tom said clearly as they stopped in front of a stone wall in the middle of a dimly lit dungeon. The stones immediately started to shift almost like a jigsaw puzzle. A small opening appeared and one by one everyone entered. Hermione entered last. The common room was freezing unlike the Gryffindor common room which was 'always' filled with warmth and comfort. The Slytherin common room on the other hand was cold and unwelcoming. She felt out of place. No it wasn't literally cold, there was large fire roaring in the fireplace. It wasn't really unwelcoming; there were plenty of students chatting together happily. But it still felt that way to Hermione. The whole place was just too different for her. Nothing would make her feel comfortable here. This was a Slytherin home. Not a Gryffindor.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Hermione herd a voice from behind her that caused her to jump. It was Tom.  
  
'What's with this guy, he has a knack for scaring me doesn't he?' Hermione thought. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Tom frowned, but even then he still look gorgeous. "Why, what's wrong with it?" "Nothing, it just seems 'dark'." Hermione said sighing.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nevermind. Where's the girl's dormitory?"  
  
"Over there." Tom pointed to an oak wood door on the right side of the fireplace. "The left one is the boys. But my room is up there." Tom pointed up towards a ladder that leads to a loft and an oak door. "Just if you 'need' me."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow confused. 'Did he just make a sexual joke?' Hermione cringed.  
  
"Alright, good night then." Hermione said walking away.  
  
Tom couldn't help but tilt his head to get a view of Hermione's swaying hips as she walked away. The door closed and Tom sighed. He walked towards the ladder to his room but spotted Amunet entering through the narrow entrance of the stones. She looked different from last time he saw her. Her large glasses were gone and her hair was down. Her hair was long, wavy, and sexily tousled.  
  
"And who have you been fooling around with?" asked Tom walking towards her. Amunet locked eyes with him in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently tilting her head.  
  
Tom chuckled and stepped towards her, "Oh come on, you don't actually think I wouldn't realize that some guy hasn't been messing with your hair."  
  
Amunet looked at him offended, "That's really bias of you to say you know. If you must know I just came back from the bathroom and took a shower."  
  
"Your hair's dry."  
  
"Ever hear of a drying spell?" She asked as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
  
Sighing defeated Tom smiled. "You have a lot of potential you know that?"  
  
Amunet smiled, "Thank you, now would you mind telling me where the girl's dormitory is before the next ice age comes?"  
  
Tom pointed to the door on the right side of the fireplace again.  
  
"Thank you." Amunet said walking away. Once again Tom couldn't help himself but watch as the other new girl swayed her hips into the door.  
  
Tom moved towards his own room when he was stopped by a familiar face.  
  
"What can I do for you Sasha?"  
  
The tall slender girl put her hand on his arm. "No, the question is what can 'I' do for 'you'."  
  
"Well I'm tired I'd like to go to bed thank you very much." Tom said taking his arm back and climbing up the ladder.  
  
Sasha glared as she watched Tom disappear through his door, "Bet he would have wanted me to come." She gave out an irritated sigh and flipped her platinum blond hair. Her gray eyes shifted towards the girl's dormitory door.  
  
'Humph, Tom thinks I didn't see him checking those two new girls out. I'll set him straight; those two will be yesterday's garbage by the end of this week.' Sasha walked towards the girl's dormitory door.  
  
A/N: So that's it for tonight. I'll try to update more soon. If you comment then I'll write more, but if you don't then the chances of me writing more is slim to none. Sounds crude, but I don't wanna waste my time typing up something that nobody is reading. By the way, I changed my pen name from tgerkat1000 to silentears so don't be alarmed if the author name isn't the same as it used to be. I wish I could write my thanks to the reviewers but my fingers are nearly frozen right now. 


End file.
